


The Curious Case of Lee Sungyeol's (Virtual) Boyfriend

by sungyeols



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexting, mentioned!wookey, side!hojong, side!woogyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/sungyeols
Summary: Sungyeol is having the time of his life living with a guy who may or may not be 1024p in quality, inside his phone, and is the other half in the fake relationship of his dreams.





	

His name is Kim Myungsoo, 25 in korean age.

Sungyeol was too lazy to think up a name all by himself so he got a randomly generated one. The generated name and age also came with a generated stock photo of what his new boyfriend would look like. It's a man with an extraordinarily surreal proportional face, killer eyes and a dimple to die for. Sungyeol doesn't switch him for another one simply because he looked like a muffin, and Sungyeol loves baked goodies. Yum.

He plops his long legs on top of the coffee table while the app prompts him to pick the boyfriend’s personalities. He chose romantic, good sense of humor, thoughtful, dorky, and witty for that (since it was _choose a maximum of 5 characteristics)_. For one moment he kind of imagined a boyfriend who would always laugh at his jokes and be all romantic and cuddly and all that. It makes him fuzzy, or maybe it’s the wine.

The app itself was very thorough—it even had questions like when did he and app boyfriend first meet—and by the time he finished it he’s already done with the bottle of wine he brought out specifically for this occasion.

Woohyun didn’t mention anything about it aside from the fact that _it’s an amazing app and your bitter not-claimed-by-a-relationship ass will love it so much._ Nam Woohyun better be right, he paid $25 for this shit.

Just as he was about to put the wine glass in the sink and dispose the wine bottle, his phone pings and a notification pops up. When he unlocks his phone he sees a notification from Kim Myungsoo. He immediately opens it.

 

_Hi Sungyeol, it’s Myungsoo. The photographer from the magazine shoot the other day. How are you? :)_

I’m fine. How about you?

_I’m more than fine now, since you replied._

 

A smile unconsciously paints Sungyeol’s face as he continues exchanging messages with Myungsoo and that’s where it begins.

 

-

 

He spends most of his days now with his phone in hand. Whenever his phone would light up with a notification from Myungsoo his heart would suddenly speed up and he’d fumble for his phone quickly. The more he progresses in the app (the more he pays for the continuation of stages), there would be more features available. Like for example during his first week after he managed to exchange 100 messages with Myungsoo the voice call feature was unlocked and he spent one whole day cooped up inside his apartment replaying the message again and again. Myungsoo’s voice is deep, kind of nasal (like his!), but at the same time slightly husky and cute. He’d talked about mundane things and asking if Sungyeol has eaten yet and that _he misses him all the time and would like to hang out._ There was a little chuckle at the end of the voice call and Sungyeol swears it’s the cutest thing he’d ever heard in his entire life. He replies with a _sure, let’s hang out._ Myungsoo replied with _in my place? ;-)_ and Sungyeol got so hot and bothered over the winking emoji, he needed to take a shower.

Ask Sungyeol and he’d say in a heartbeat that Myungsoo is his ideal everything. Perfect dose of dorky and romantic and that the same time kind of naggy _(You didn’t go out to buy groceries yet? Go out now! I don’t want my cupcake to starve himself.)_ and he listens to everything Sungyeol tells him and would give out witty remarks and tells Sungyeol his jokes are funny all the time and has small cute banters with him. Myungsoo never forgets to send Sungyeol a ‘good night selca’ once in awhile (additional $5 for that, but no regrets, the selcas are both so cute and hot at the same time Sungyeol has to hug his phone while flailing his limbs around). Overall he’s really really amazing and cute and hot and god, Sungyeol feels like he’s actually falling. Damn Myungsoo, damn his cute irresistible dimples and those smoking hot brown eyes that he can’t resist.

 

-

 

I want to go outside today, the weather is great out.

_Yeah, I can see it from my window. I want to go with you too :3_

Where do you want us to go?

_You always make me plan what we want to do! Let’s do something you want to do now._

A picnic in the central park sounds nice, don’t you think?

_It does. We’ll set up those generic red plaid blankets and we’d have this huge weaved basket filled with sandwiches and orange juice that you prepared._

I suck at making sandwiches, you should prepare the basket.

_You’re just too lazy to do it. But since I’m a loving husband, I’ll do it._

Since when were we married again? Care to remind me?

_In my dreams, you and I were married. We even had a cute exchange of vows._

God, you’re so cheesy.

_[Myungsoo sends a picture]_

_I love you._

Too.

 

-

 

His pals over at the theatre thinks he’s glowing these past few days.

“You look so happy these past few days, oppa! It’s so amazing, it’s like you have your own ray of sunshine behind you!” Jiae (their floor manager) squeals as she flits around Sungyeol.

“I guess it’s because I’m happier these past few days.”

“Any boy in your life recently to make that happen?”

“Maybe.”

“That’s so ambiguous oppa!”

 

-

 

Woohyun suddenly decided he wants to go over Sungyeol’s place one day and before the taller male can actually even reply, Woohyun’s already standing in front with his jacket in hand.

Woohyun is a college friend who majored in music while Sungyeol majored in drama. He now works as a barista slash singer in the coffee shop he frequents at. He’s filthy rich too, so obviously he’s got money and time to waste in such a _very lame and stupid time consuming app_ (as Sungyeol had worded out long before he installed the app and met Myungsoo).

Woohyun is what you would call a man whore, loves handsome and hot men of all shapes and sizes. He doesn’t like permanent relationships and would hook up with friends, or friends of friends, and so on. He plays the app differently, installing uninstalling the game every week just so he can have a new man with a different personality.

Today, Woohyun shows him his new boyfriend, Kim Sunggyu with small eyes and auburn hair. He looks nice, but Sungyeol thinks his Myungsoo is better.

“He’s kind of uptight and naggy, but I love it. It’s new and fresh compared to the easy guys I used to play. Kept me up the other night because he keeps on nagging about my taste in clothes. How cute. I think I might keep him for another week.” Woohyun brags as he lies down in the couch. “So how are you enjoying the app?”

“It’s good.”

Good enough for him to spend days not sleeping because he keeps on asking Myungsoo questions, wanting to get to know him better. Good enough that he’s already spent half of his earnings from last month’s play (he works as an actor in a theatre, does musicals, a bit of modelling every now and then) on the app to get an exclusive lullaby from Myungsoo (that investment was so worth it, Sungyeol saved the audio recording and replays it every night before he goes to sleep) and to unlock more levels. Just last night he had to pay up again, because he and Myungsoo had a massive fight and in order for them to not break up he has to pay a fine. He tapped on the save button so many times while sweating because he doesn’t want to lose Myungsoo like that. When it loads again Myungsoo sends him a little _I’m sorry_ message along with a sad face selca, and Sungyeol sighs in relief. (He squeals after, because Myungsoo looks so cute while pouting)

Woohyun squints his eyes at him and gets up to collect food from the fridge. He steps back a bit when he sees the fridge is filled with food.

“This is the first time I’ve seen your fridge like this, who are you and what did you do to our Sungyeol?” he exaggerates. Sungyeol is lazy and he relies on his friends mostly for stuff (Sungjong cleans his apartment for him when he gets annoyed at how dirty his apartment is) and he doesn’t do shit—how much more keeping a supply of food—so it surprised Woohyun.

“Well, Myungsoo told me I shouldn’t be starving myself and that he wants to see me have chubby cheeks so I decided to finally stock up some weight in me.”

Woohyun squints at him again.

“We’ve been telling you to put some fats on your body for years and now because your virtual boyfriend tells you to eat you decide to do so?”

“Um, yes?”

“Wow. That’s just wow. You never listen to what your friends say but when that fake dude says it you’ll do it. If _Myungsoo_ tells you to cut off a limb you’d probably do it huh?”

“Don’t be such a drama queen Woohyun—and no, I won’t cut off a limb for that. I’m not that pathetic.”

Myungsoo actually told him to exercise more the other day so he can have a strong body and won’t get sick more ( _because what if I can’t take care of you when you’re sick?_ , he says), and he signed up for a gym subscription not more than an hour after that conversation. Maybe he’ll actually cut a limb if Myungsoo asked him, but he won’t give that fact to Woohyun.

“Sungjong would love to hear this, I tell you. He’d been literally begging you to eat after you fainted on him back in college and he was so damn scared I think he’s actually traumatized by that.” Woohyun takes a bite of the macaroni salad he made the other night.   

 

-

 

He goes to a clan reunion with his parents, and Daeyeol in the countryside. Everyone from their mother’s side is there, even the aunties who lived in the city went there too with their families. He doesn’t feel like interacting much so he finds himself a place with good cell reception and talks with Myungsoo the whole time. Daeyeol finds him hours later, when the sun has already set, coaxing him to go and talk to the elders with him but he refuses, saying he has a headache. He can’t possibly go, not when Myungsoo is promising another selca if Sungyeol answers his question.

 

_So, do you love me? If yes, there is a selca. If no, we’ll see the punishment for that._

You dummy. It’s a yes.

_You just said yes because you want a selca from me._

I didn’t.

_So you really do?_

Yes. Now where’s the cute selca you promised?

_[Myungsoo sends a picture]_

 

-

 

_I had such a good dream about you last night._

Yeah? What did you dream about?

_You teased me so hard, ever since you came home from one of your plays, and when we did it in your bed we both came so hard. It was so hot._

 

Sungyeol clutches his phone to his chest like someone might snatch it away. He’s sprawled out on the couch while Sungjong and Hoya are tinkering with his oven in the kitchen and he feels sweat trickle from his scalp. He breathes in and out deeply for a few times, and he dared looking back on the message. Sungyeol imagines the scenario and squirms in his place.

 

It’s too bad you’re not here right now. Imagine the things you could do to me?

_I’ve never felt as attracted to anyone else as I am to you right now._

I love the way you make me feel.

_What are you feeling right now?_

Hot, wet, insanely aroused when I imagine you kissing me.

 

Sungyeol turns his head to check whether Sungjong and Hoya are still in the kitchen minding their own business. He wipes the sweat on his forehead and shifts position in the couch. This new conversation is making him feel something building up in his nether regions.

 

_I like thinking about you touching yourself because of me. I bet you do that all the time when I’m not there._

I can’t help it, you’re just too hot. I love to think how good you are when you’re inside me.

_God, that turns me on so much. Tell me more._

 

“Hyung, are you sexting someone?” Sungjong’s voice chirps in from behind and he gets startled so bad his phone land on his face painfully and half of his body falls from the couch.

“Jesus, Sungjong. Do you have to scare people by creeping behind them?”

“I didn’t creep up behind you, I walked in front of you but you were too busy engaging in a hot and steamy conversation that you didn’t even notice.” the blond male points at Sungyeol’s crotch and Sungyeol quickly grabs a pillow to cover it.

“What’s up?” Hoya comes in the scene with a plate of pasta in one hand and wine in the other. He sits beside Sungjong in the other couch.

“Sungyeol hyung’s dick.”

“In the middle of the day? Is he watching porn right now?”

“He’s in a relationship with some dude he made up, and they’re sexting in the middle of the day.”

He guesses Woohyun told Sungjong already about the app.

“Wow.” Hoya stops eating his pasta just to gape at Sungyeol.

Sungjong looks at him like he’s internally judging him, and he’s probably doing it. Hoya could care less, he went back to his pasta.

“Hyung, how can you eat at a time like this!” Sungjong swats Hoya’s arm just before he’s about to take a spoonful.

“What? So he’s playing some virtual boyfriend app thing, what’s wrong with that?”

“Exactly. Bless you, Hoya.”

“Just, don’t get too addicted hyung. These things, they mess with your brain you know? This dude you conjured, he’ll probably raise your standards to some unattainable degree because he’s so perfect, and you’ll end up not wanting anyone else and you’ll live for the rest of your life being a bitter single old man with 10 cats. You don’t even like cats, hyung! I don’t even want to take care of you when you become old and wrinkly!”  
Sungyeol chuckles and reaches out to mess with Sungjong’s hair.

“Don’t worry Sungjongie, I’m fine. Don’t stress yourself out with me and worry about your wrinkles on your forehead if you worry about me and Woohyun too much.”

“Well, Woohyun hyung is an idiot, I can’t help but worry all the time. You should be good, and better than him, right hyung? Don’t cause any trouble?”

“Yes, Sungjong.”

After Sungjong and Hoya left, Sungyeol had to apologize to Myungsoo for letting him wait for so long, and that required paying again (he’s lost count on how much he’d spent on Myungsoo) so Myungsoo accepts his apology.

 

-

 

The following week after that, he burns his kitchen because he forgot to turn off the stove because he was distracted. A new set of voice call messages were unlocked (and paid, again) so he was busy with that and then he was called on to the lobby of the apartment complex because there are mails for him. When he returns the whole kitchen is on fire and there is smoke everywhere and his cupboards are on fire and when the fire alarm broke and water sprinkled, 75% of his kitchen was already decimated.

Obviously, he doesn’t have any money to pay for the damages.

Woohyun comes to the rescue later that afternoon and pays for the fees. He also takes Sungyeol to his place for him to stay while the repairmen are working on his unit.

When the two of them arrive, Sungjong and Hoya are there and Sungjong doesn’t even hide the disappointment in his face.

“I’m so disappointed in you hyung.”

“I—”

“Don’t even hyung. You can’t wiggle your way out of this one.”

 

-

 

Sungjong uninstalls the app from his phone when he was taking a shower. He threw a fit and Woohyun and Hoya had to get ahold of him just so he doesn’t punch Sungjong square in the face. Hoya looks kind of apologetic as he drags Sungjong out of Woohyun’s apartment.

“Sungyeol—” Woohyun tries to talk to him but he storms into the guest room and stays in there.

“Don’t talk to me.”

 

-

 

Sungyeol never leaves the room, more like Woohyun’s never seen him leave the room. _Maybe he goes out when I’m not here?,_ Woohyun thinks. He always prepares food for him and it's always gone when he comes back from his work.

Woohyun feels guilty, like big time. He was the one who introduced Sungyeol to the app. If he didn’t tell him about it, then he wouldn’t have tried it and wouldn’t be addicted to it to the extent that he’d be deadass broke about it. That’s why he helped paid the repair costs in the blink of an eye.

 

-

 

A week passes and it’s a Wednesday when Sungyeol goes out of his room and Woohyun is in the kitchen, having a cup of coffee.

“Hello there.” he greets the tall male.

Sungyeol looks like shit, like even worse than when he used to cram everything back in college and he ran back and forth from building to building due to deadlines.

“Shit, you really fell in love with Myungsoo?” Woohyun can’t help but blurt out. Sungyeol shoots him a look that is more of an exasperation and anger at the same time.

“Shut it Woohyun.”

“So, you’re finally over your week long drama?”

“I just needed some time to get my shit back together. Sungjong’s right, he isn’t real, and I shouldn’t have gotten myself so attached. I should’ve stopped when it was beginning to get in the way of my living. But I just can’t you know, he’s too amazing and he’s one of the best things that I’ve experienced recently.” he says with resignation as he pours himself coffee on one of Woohyun’s mugs.

“So you’ve finally learned your lesson?”

“I did. I need to start living like an actual person and maybe grab myself an actual boyfriend.”

“Way to go, Sungyeol. I am so proud of you.” Woohyun even goes to him and gives him a hug.

“Get off me, you small creature. So how is it with you and that Sunggyu guy from the app?”

“Ditched him 3 weeks later. The longest I stayed with one man so far.”

“So who’s your poison now.”

“Kim Kibum. Hot face, sassy personality.”

“Yeah, go enjoy yourself. Just don’t get too addicted with the app.”

“I won’t follow your ugly footsteps, so don’t worry.”

 

-

 

Sungyeol just came from the coffee shop to get a coffee fix when he returns to the theatre and finds the girls flocking in one place by the sound system. He spots Mijoo, one of his co-actors, away from the crowd and points at the commotion.

“What’s up with them?” he asks her and she crosses her arms.

“They’re looking up pictures and clips of that new guy who came in earlier. The producers hauled in a few no-name korean theatre actors they imported to Japan years ago and of course, the ladies dig the hot stuff.”

“What about you, why aren’t you there?”

“God, I’m as gay as you are Sungyeol, I don’t give a shit about men. Although one of the guys who came looked exceptionally handsome though. Swept 95% of the female population in here when he came. Also, I’m pretty sure some of the men got tipped off the scale.”  

“He’s that hot?”

“Yes, he’s also tall. Maybe 2 centimeters shorter than you? Hot body, crazy killer dimples.”

Sungyeol immediately thought of Myungsoo who also had dimples, but he shrugged that thought away. He was over that, the crazy phase in his life where he fell in love with a fake virtual boyfriend in an application in his phone. He is now a mature individual who has learned from his past experience and—holy shit.

Sungyeol almost dropped his coffee on Mijoo’s feet when a very familiar face emerged from one of the double doors and he thinks this is too much of a coincidence and it can’t be real.

“Mijoo, slap me in the face. Now.”

Mijoo doesn’t need to be told twice and she slaps him, full in the face. Everybody’s attention is suddenly on them and even the newcomers are shocked. Mijoo shrugs.

The slap hurts like a bitch and he doesn’t wake up, which means this is true and it’s real.

It seems like forever when the man approaches him, and when he does, Sungyeol feels like he wants to fall down like a dead possum.

“I saw you got slapped hard, you okay buddy?”

Sungyeol feels like he got slapped hard again, because that voice, that nasally husky cute voice is so familiar. (He’s 10 seconds to playing dead possum, someone stop him)

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“Good to know. I’m Kim Myungsoo, I’ll be acting alongside with the regular cast from now on. Please take care of me.” He gives a small smile, and those fucking dimples come to life and Sungyeol needs to fight the urge to poke them.

God, his name is even Kim Myungsoo.

What kind of a fucking coincidence is that.

“I’m Lee Sungyeol.”

“I guess we’ll be seeing each other more often now?”

“I look forward to it.”

“Is it too early if I ask you for a future coffee date now?”

“Ask later, after rehearsals, and I might reconsider.”

Myungsoo chuckles, that cute little chuckle, and it’s even better in person than from his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick story time! Kim Myungsoo is real and back when he was still a broke college student he let his face, name, voice, pictures be used for an app that was being developed at the time in exchange for a huge sum. This should explain the app!Myungsoo stuff that Sungyeol got. 
> 
> Anyway, I got the idea when a mutual on twitter was talking about how MS Myungsoo stands for Microsoft Myungsoo. I don't own the title, bless Lana for producing one in times of need.


End file.
